RETIREDHard Choices Have To Be Made
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO PFAE. Wanna know what happens to Cutie and Thunder? Wanna know what their mum thinks? Then read it!
1. Default Chapter Title

HARD CHOICES HAVE TO BE MADE  
Part 1  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon, but I do own Cassandra. But she's not even in here yet.  
  
'Kay, I said I'd write a sequel, didn't I? I might even be able to write a sequel to the sequel if I wanted... 'Kay, this sequel is especially for whoever it was who wanted a sequel. I wish they hadn't given me an anonymous review, it woulda made this easier.  
Anyway, this one is probably gonna be much shorter than Pikachu For All Eternity. I can't summarise it any more, or I'll give it all away. 'Kay, I'm saying 'kay a bit too much.   
  
  
"Pika pichu?" Are we there yet?  
Cutie and Thunder had traveled a long way after leaving Sparkycheeks, and now they were in Viridian Forest.   
"Rai." Nearly.  
Now the two Pokémon were running through the undergrowth, on their way to their family's clearing. It was months since they had last been there.  
"Pika pi pika pikachu!" Mummy and daddy will be surprised!  
"Rai..." Yeah...  
Thunder thought about the night when Sparker and Sparkycheeks, her cousins, had gotten lost. The entire herd had been searching for them. And then Sparkycheeks had finally come back, only to bring them the bad news that Sparker had been captured by a human.   
As if that wasn't enough for everyone to worry about, Sparkycheeks then decided that she had to rescue Sparker.  
The night when Sparkycheeks had left was a painful memory. She just told them her plan, and then she was gone before Thunder could stop her. Not that I could have stopped her anyway, thought Thunder.   
And like an idiot I followed her. What's mum gonna say? What's everyone gonna say when I tell them what happened to her?   
"Pika!" Thunder!  
Cutie's voice snapped Thunder out of her thoughts. "Rai?" What?  
"Pika, pikachu pi!" Come on, we're nearly there!  
The two Pikachu raced towards the familiar smell of their home. With a crash they burst out of the bushes and into the clearing. About fifty Pikachu turned around.  
"Pika?!" Thunder?!  
"Pika!" Cutie!  
Immediately their parents came rushing up, followed by the rest of the herd.  
"Pi pikachu?" Where have you been?  
"Pikachu pika!" We missed you so much!  
"Pikachu?" What were you doing?  
"Pikachu pi?" Why did you leave?  
Everyone was speaking at once, yelling over each other. It wasn't surprising they were so excited. Sparker and Sparkycheeks went missing, then one of them turned up, then left again, then two more left, and now they were back. Enough to hype any Pikachu up really.  
"Pi pika! Pi pika!" Hi mummy! Hi daddy!  
"Pika, pikachu!" Cutie, you're back!  
"Pika! Pi pikachu?" Thunder! What happened to you?  
"Rai rai rai!" Calm down guys! "Rai rai rai rai!" I hafta tell ya something!  
The Pikachu calmed down, and fiftysomething pairs of eyes turned towards Thunder.  
I guess I should tell the whole story, she thought. So Thunder told the herd the entire story, all about how Sparkycheeks decided to try and find the legendary Mewtwo, and get him to turn her into a human so she could rescue Sparker. Thunder told them how she and Cutie had followed her, trying to find her before she did something she'd regret.  
She told them about when Sparkycheeks did find Mewtwo, and how the legend came true.   
All the Pokémon looked shocked, as Thunder told them that Sparkycheeks had been turned into a human.  
"Pika... pi pikachu pika pichu pi?!" You mean... my Sparkycheeks is a human now?!   
Sparkycheeks' mother began to cry.   
"Rai, rai rai!" No, she's not!  
She looked up.  
Thunder took a deep breath. "Rai rai rai rai rai," After she found Sparker, "Rai rai rai rai rai rai rai." he said he didn't need rescuing, 'coz he liked his Trainer. "Rai rai rai rai rai rai." And then she didn't wanna leave him.   
"Pi pikachu pichu?" But is she still a human?  
"Rai." No. "Rai rai rai rai rai rai." Mewtwo changed her back to a Pikachu.  
"Chu?" Why?  
"Rai... rai." I... dunno.  
The Pikachu were all talking amongst themselves now. None of them doubted Thunder. She was honest, and they knew they could trust her.  
But Thunder's mother could tell, she wasn't telling everything. She met Thunder's gaze.  
Thunder looked away.  
***  
Later that night, when all the Pikachu were sound asleep, Thunder's mother secretly took Thunder a little way from them.  
"Pi pikachu pika chu?" Why did Sparkycheeks not want to leave?  
She asked the quesion gently, looking up into her daughter's eyes, Thunder being taller than her.  
"Rai... rai rai rai rai rai rai." Well... I guess she wanted to be with Sparker.  
"Pi pika?" And that's all?  
Thunder looked away again.  
"Pi pika pikachu." I know Sparkycheeks. "Pi pika, pichu pi pi pichu, pika pi pikachu pika." And somehow, I don't think she'd stay with a human, just because she wanted to be with Sparker.  
Thunder looked back at her mother. "Rai rai." I know. "Rai rai rai rai." It's not like her.  
Her mother smiled gently. "Pikachu pi?" What else happened?  
"Rai rai rai rai rai." I didn't wanna tell everyone. "Rai rai rai rai rai rai." I think you should wake Sparkycheeks' mum.  
The Pikachu silently went off amongst the sleeping herd, and returned a second later/  
The two Pikachu looked expectantly at Thunder.   
"Rai rai, rai rai rai rai... rai rai rai rai rai." Ya see, Sparkycheeks was kinna... in love with a human.  
Thunder turned away from the scene that she had dreaded for so long, as her aunt broke down in tears.   
You knew they wouldn't understand, Sparkycheeks, she thought as she looked up at the moon.  
***  
Far away, Sparkycheeks was also awake. She looked up at the moon.  
Yeah Thunder, I knew, she thought.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Well, whaddaya think? Should I continue? Well I'm gonna anyway. I like that moon bit there, sounds okay don't ya reckon? 


	2. Hard Choices Have To Be Made part 2

HARD CHOICES HAVE TO BE MADE  
Part 2  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon, any more than I own more than one brain cell. I own Sparkycheeks' human form, and all the nicknames and that sorta thing. I also don't own the song, Forever As One, The Vengaboys wrote it and all that.  
  
The long-awaited part two. Hey, I had to get used to this new chapterin' thingy! 'Kay, so I hadn't written it anywayz. So sue me. Anywayz, in this amazing, dramatic, sad... well it's not that good. But anywayz, Sparkycheeks' mum comes along to wreck things, true to her parental instincts, basically. More action next part. And if you bother to read it, you'll learn a very interesting thing that has nothing to do with the fic.  
  
  
The next morning, all the Pikachu were much calmer. Thunder noticed that Sparkycheeks' mum seemed a little withdrawn. Not surprised, Thunder thought. I wouldn't exactly be screaming for joy if my daughter had gone through all that, so far away from home. I'd be looking for her...  
Suddenly it hit her. "Rai rai... rai rai rai rai rai? Rai rai rai rai rai!" Oh no... why didn't I think of it before? Of course she's gonna go looking!  
This won't be good, thought Thunder. Sparkycheeks' mother, who everyone called 'Chu' because it was easy to say, whichwas the opposite of her personality, kept glancing toward the forest, and was edging further and further away from the herd.  
Then, while she thought no-one was looking, Chu ran off into the forest. Only Thunder and Cutie noticed her leave. Thunder started running after her.  
"Pika! Pichu!" Thunder! Wait up!  
Cutie came racing over to join Thunder. "Pika kachu." I'm coming too.  
The two Pokémon raced after her. "Rai rai rai rai!" We have to stop her! "Rai rai rai rai rai rai!" It's not the right thing for Sparkycheeks!  
"Pi! Pika!" Mummy! Come back!  
Chu stopped in her tracks and spun around. "Pikachu." I have to.  
Tears came into her deep brown eyes. "Pi pikachu pika!" She's been away so long! "Pi pikachu pi chu... Pi pichu pika!" I haven't seen her for so long... I have to be with her!  
Thunder and Cutie stopped too. It's no good. What am I supposed to do? thought Thunder. It was my responsibility to look after Sparkycheeks, to stop her carrying out her crazy plan. And now, look at all the hurt I've caused, just because I didn't manage to stop her. Look at what I've put Aunt Chu through. It's all my fault! Thunder hung her head, to hide the tears from Chu.  
"Pika..." Thunder...  
Chu gently wiped away Thunder's tears, realising that she thought she was responsible for Sparkycheeks. Thunder looked up.  
"Pika." Thunder. "Pikachu pichu pika chu. Chu pika pikachu. Pichu pika chu pika pi." None of this was your fault. It wasn't even Sparkycheeks' fault. Nobody could have stopped this from happening.   
Thunder wiped away her tears.  
"Pi," And,   
Chu continued,  
"pichu pi pikachu pi pika pi." nobody's going to stop me going to Sparkycheeks either.  
Thunder realised it was true. She just hoped that nobody else would be hurt.  
***  
Time passed. Sparkycheeks and Sparker were enjoying themselves in the company of their friends. Nobody, not even himself, knew Brock's true feelings towards Sparkycheeks. But none of them knew at all that they would find out very soon.  
  
Chu, Thunder and Cutie had finally located them. It was purely accidental really, but the fact remains that they did.   
It was evening. They were all traveling on very rocky terrain, not real mountains but not just hills either. So treading carefully to avoid hurting themselves, the three Pokémon made their way down a small slope, down to Ash, Sparker, Misty, Brock and Sparkycheeks' campsite.  
"Pi?" Huh?  
Sparker pricked up his ears at the sound of rolling pebbles, and all five turned to see Thunder and Cutie climb over a boulder.  
"Pika! Pika!" Cutie! Thunder!  
Both Pikachu ran over to greet them. They were talking excitedly when suddenly Chu appeared on top of the same boulder.  
"PI!" MUM!  
Sparkycheeks and Sparker ran up to their mother and she hugged them tightly. All three had tears of joy in their eyes.  
Chu was amazed to see how much they'd changed, just as Sparkycheeks had been when she saw Sparker again.  
  
Later that evening, Sparkycheeks sat talking with Chu.  
Chu looked at her daughter gently. "Pika pi, pi pikachu pika pi chu! Pikachu pichu pika chu!" I'm your mother, yet I haven't seen you for months! You've grown up without me there to see it.  
"Pikachu... pi pika pichu pika." Sparkycheeks... I want you to come home with me.  
Sparkycheeks looked away, thinking hard. Her emotions were so strong, but so mixed! She was confused. Should she leave?  
Sparkycheeks looked at Chu. She's my mum. She raised me, for as long as I was with her, she thought. It's the right thing to do.  
"Pika." Alright. "Pi pikachu." I'll tell everyone.  
Sparkycheeks walked over to the fire, where Ash, Sparker, Misty, Brock, Cutie and Thunder sat. "Pi... Pikachu pi. Pika pi chu." Guys... I'm going home. I belong there.  
They all sat in silence. They knew it was the best thing to do. Well, all but two thought so.  
You're making a mistake, Sparkycheeks, thought Thunder. I just know it.  
Brock stayed expressionless, but he slowly got up and walked away from the fire.  
I'm sorry, thought Sparkycheeks.  
  
Brock wandered a little way away, and sat on a rock looking over the edge of a small cliff. He stared up at the stars, finally able to sort out his emotions.  
It was confusing, but whether she was a Pikachu or a person, Brock still loved Sparkycheeks.   
It wasn't the same as when he saw a pretty girl. This love was real. It's not fair, he thought. As he looked up at the moon, a song that he'd heard on the radio came into he head, and he couldn't help singing it out loud.  
  
I wish I could turn back time  
I wish I'd never have to see that look in your eyes  
You really broke this heart of mine  
Now it's time to realise it's forever goodbye   
  
So here I am   
All alone  
Don't understand, where did we go wrong?  
I can't stop cryin'  
Can't take the pain  
Knowing you won't ever be back again  
  
And it cuts like a knife  
I'm going insane  
Wishing you would show me love  
Once again  
I'm losing my mind   
But I have to carry on  
We were meant to be together  
Forever as one  
  
So this is where the story ends  
Gonna take some time to dry the tears in my eyes  
You told me we could still be friends  
Now I know your promises were nothin' but lies  
  
Still I am  
All alone  
Don't understand, where did we go wrong?  
I can't stop cryin'  
Can't take the pain  
Knowing you won't ever be back again  
  
And it cuts like a knife  
I'm going insane  
Wishing you would show me love  
Once again  
I'm losing my mind   
But I have to carry on  
We were meant to be together  
Forever as one  
  
(Cut's like a knife  
I'm going insane  
Wishing you'd show me  
Love once again  
Losin' my mind but I have to carry on)  
  
We were meant to be together  
Forever as one  
Meant to be together  
Forever as one  
  
He looked back down at the ground. Suddenly, he heard a rumbling sound behing him, and everyone yelling. He turned to see Chu trying desperately to outrun a giant boulder that was heading straight towards him...  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Cliffhanger! Yay! Phew, finished just before the sugar supply ran out. Next part will be the last.  
And now the interesting piece of info that has nothing to do with this fic: PIKACHU13 LOVES RITCHIE!   
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
She'll deny it, sure, but it's true. I know from the way she reacted when I first said that to her, and from something she did today. And now I'd better go hide on the other side of the universe 'coz she'll be after me.  
  
BTW Crazy Tip For The Pokémon Obsessed: To make playing tennis more interesting, yell "Pokéball, go!" every time you serve. I have done this! 


	3. Hard Choices Have To Be Made part 3

HARD CHOICES HAVE TO BE MADE  
Part 3  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon, I don't own Pokémon, I DON'T OWN POKÈMON!  
  
This is it, the final chapter! No time to chat, I've got a fic to write... aw, man. Fine then, summary: Is returning to the wild the best thing for Sparkycheeks? Nobody has time to answer that question, there's a more important one to be asked: Will Chu and Brock be flattened by the rock?   
  
  
"PiiiiikAAAAA!" Help me! AAAAAH!  
Chu ran as fast as she could, desperately trying to avoid being squashed by the huge boulder.  
Brock jumped to his feet. He turned and ran--towards the rock. "Watch out, Chu!" he cried.   
"Piii!" Help!  
The boulder was gaining on her. Just as Chu could feel the rough surface on her tail, Brock dived right into the rock's path and grabbed the Pikachu. The two rolled out of the rock's path, only just stopping in time to avoid falling off the cliff. The boulder however didn't stop, and rolled harmlessly over the edge.  
Brock let go of Chu. She opened her eyes and looked at him incredulously.   
"Pi pikachu..." You saved my life...  
And to think... I hated you, yet still you save my life! she thought. Chu had been secretly jealous that a human had taken her daughter's attention, and kept her away from Chu. Now she didn't know what to think.  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a huge CRACK! Suddenly the ground disappeared from beneath her and Brock, as the piece of cliff they were standing on broke under their weight.  
"PikAA!" AAH!  
"AAAAAH!"  
"Chu! Brock!" cried Ash. He ran over to them, followed by Sparker and Sparkycheeks.   
CRUNCH! went the pieces of cliff, as they hit the ground. The sudden vibrations set another giant boulder rolling.  
"Ash, get out of the way!" cried Misty, as the new rock headed towards him.  
"Waaaah!" cried Ash. He grabbed Sparker and ran. But Sparkycheeks didn't follow.  
"Pi! Pika!" Mum! Brock!  
She reached her Pikachu paw down, but she couldn't help Chu and Brock at the same time. It was one or the other.   
"Save Chu!" cried Brock. Sparkycheeks grabbed her mother's paw and heaved her up. They rolled out of the way, just as the boulder rolled over the edge of the cliff.  
"Pika!" Brock!  
Sparkycheeks ran to the edge, and looked down.   
Brock hadn't been squashed by the rock. He lay motionless on the ground below the cliff.  
"Pikachu! Chu!" Sparkycheeks! No!  
Sparkycheeks ignored her brother and started to climb down the cliff face. She reached the bottom and rushed over to where Brock lay. She took one look at him, then started to cry.  
"Pi pichu!" I'm sorry!  
  
Chu looked down. All the bad feelings she had had towards Brock disappeared. Sparkycheeks belonged with him, all along, she thought. Chu lowered her head. He gave his life to save mine.   
She too began to cry.  
  
Sparkycheeks covered her face and began sobbing it over and over. "Pi pichu! Pi pichu!" I'm sorry! I'm sorry!  
  
*insert 'If Only Tears Could Bring You Back' here*  
  
Mew and Mewtwo looked on, from high overhead.  
"Mew..." Oh no...  
Mewtwo said nothing. He looked down, then slowly descended. Everyone but Sparkycheeks and Brock saw him and watched as he floated down, until he was just above Sparkycheeks' head.  
  
Still she didn't notice, as the blue glow enveloped both her and Brock at the same time. Slowly, the Pikachu grew and changed shape.   
Sparkycheeks uncovered her face and looked at herself, her human self. Then suddenly, the glow disappeared, and Brock sat up slowly.  
"...Sparkycheeks?" he said.  
"Brock!" she cried, and threw her arms around him. As they kissed each other, Mew and Mewtwo flew away silently.  
"Mew mew mew mew." You did the right thing.  
Mewtwo said nothing, but smiled to himself.  
***  
A little while later, Thunder and Cutie once again said goodbye to Sparker and Sparkycheeks. So did Chu.  
"Pi pikachu." I'm leaving now. "Pi pika pika. Pi pikachu pi." You were right Thunder. Sparkycheeks belongs here.  
"Pika pi pi." I'll miss you mum.   
Sparkycheeks hugged Chu. "Pi pikachu." We'll miss you all.  
Thunder and Cutie turned to leave. Chu stayed behind.  
"Pikachu pika." I know it's the right thing. "Pika, pi pikachu pika. Pikachu pi pika pi." Remember, it's just part of life. Hard choices have to be made.  
  
  
THE END  
  
Yay! Finished! That sugar overdose really helped.   
If you really, really, really want me to do another fic about Sparkycheeks and everyone, I have an idea for an alternate ending. But it depends on what you think, so tell me in a review. 


End file.
